With the braking device according to German Gebrauchsmuster No. 77 10 560, the release mechanism is an upper part of a hand guard; this release mechanism is pivotably mounted on a lower end portion of the protective guard. The release mechanism has a slot, as an adjustment member, through which a screw bolt projects with play as a securing part which is fixed relative to the lower end portion after adjustment of the release mechanism.
The spacing between the carrying handle and the release mechanism should be within a range of 50 mm plus or minus 10 mm. Values can, however, exceed or fall below this range as a result of manufacturing tolerances of the individual structural parts of the saw, as for example of a handle housing, of a tubular handle of the carrying handle, of a crank shaft housing, etc. Deviations also can arise as a result of the hand guard having to travel through a pivot path with automatic chain brakes. These deviations can lead to an overall tolerance which causes the permissible spacing range to be exceeded. The release mechanism, or even the carrying handle, must for this situation be adjustable to the most favorable permissible determining value existing after assembly of the power chain saw, whereby generally an adjustment of only a few millimeters is necessary.
Such small adjustment distances cannot be attained with sufficient accuracy with the known braking device.